The present invention relates to a counterweight exercise machine, usable to exercise determined muscle districts in eccentric and, alternatively, concentric fashion for purposes of muscle strengthening and/or rehabilitation.
In the field of counterweight exercise machines, the operation of a tool to obtain the lifting of a load through a mechanical transmission is known. Naturally, the load, the tool and the transmission are supported by a frame.
The load set comprises a plurality of weights of determined mass, free to slide on a pair of vertical rods. Each rod is supported by the frame, and engages a guiding hole obtained in the weights themselves, which are mutually stacked at rest, to define a so-called weight pack.
Naturally, the load must be proportioned based on user""specific requirements, so counterweight machines are provided with a load selector device. Such a device comprises an elongated organ which, in resting conditions, is positioned facing all the weights. The elongated organ presents a plurality of transverse holes, each of which faces and is coaxial to a corresponding weight, also transversely holed. The set of two coaxial holes, obtained in the elongated organ and in each of the weights defines a channel able to house a selection pin, which effects the mutual connection between a determined weight and the elongated organ. By lifting the elongated organ, one thereby obtains the lifting of the selected weight, and of all weights positioned above the selected one, to define a so-called weight pack.
Normally, the weights of the weight pack are all equal, but counterweight exercise machines for rehabilitation may have a set of weights of determined mass on a set of weights of greater mass.
The better to graduate the load increase, an additional mass, lesser than the weights of reduced mass, is usually employed. Such additional mass is positioned above the first weight, and is so shaped as to have a coupling surface matched to the weight. After completion of the exercise, the additional mass is stored on a support that is integral with the frame, wherefrom it is drawn for the successive use.
Machines with load sets with additional mass like the one described above have some drawbacks. In particular, considering that such machines are normally employed in public spaces, such as gymnasiums or rehabilitation centers, the support of the additional mass applied to the frame can constitute an obstacle for the movements of the users who transit near the machine, or who approach the machine for the training session. Moreover, an improper positioning of the additional mass on the first weight, or a sudden release of the tool, can cause the immediate fall of the load. Such a fall can have consequences that are difficult to predict, whether impact occurs against the floor of the gymnasium or against a base portion of the machine itself. Naturally, if the impact is absorbed by the user, the owner of the gymnasium where the machine is located would be liable for any injuries suffered by the user.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine that is free from the drawbacks described above.
According to the present invention, an exercise machine is provided in which a frame supports a gravitational load set comprising at least a first body of determined mass, movable vertically, and first means for guiding said first body in said direction; wherein said load set comprises at least an additional guillotine load set, selectable at will.